


Just Drive

by missingpages



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, bc they stopped at a corner by the alley, but the car windows are tinted lol does that still count?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Kyungsoo is driving while Jongin is driving him crazy.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 27





	Just Drive

Just another stressful day at work has luckily ended. The office are a bunch of busy shouting employees as the manager announces that they have to rush documents because the deadline has been moved a lot earlier. 

Kyungsoo could feel his veins popping and muscles weakening caused by his team leader piling work at his office cubicle. He glared at the tower of documents and other paper works, he could only sigh deeply. Tilting his heads side to side till the cracking sound of his overworked bones resounded and stretched his limbs as he started smashing the keyboard, rummaging to the fax machine, answering calls from the telephone, checking emails and so finishing his job atleast an hour of grace period. Its goes the same for him everyday but atleast he get comfort when he sees his loving boyfriend, Jongin, at every evening when he picks him up at his university. 

He droves at the front gate while waiting patiently. Tapping his thumb at the steering wheel and glancing at his wrist watch, Jongin should be inside their car 5 minutes ago. Considering that its their final period of the year and that it will be a cramming mess for Jongin, he let cool his patience. He wore out his black suit and loosened his tie, unbuttoning two on his white office dress.

A knock made the tension rising up his veins descend, the door revealing a skin tight jeans blue sweatered honey brown haired Jongin. With specs. 

Kyungsoo really love that specs on him, makes Jongin more admirable and handsome. But he IS handsome without it at all. 

Jongin leaned to kiss Kyungsoo's pouted lips, he giggled and smoothen the scrunched skin between the older's brows. He looks so good as hell with the disheveled exhausted hair from office with the two undone buttons on his polo, Jongin thinks. 

"What took you so long?" Kyungsoo started the engine. 

"You know Mr. Park won't send us away till we had the perfect equation for the Chem Class. I'm sorry, did I make you wait longer to be this grumpy?" he said sheepishly. Hands resting at Kyungsoo's thigh as the older squeezes. 

"Nothing, nothing really. Its just that I have to burn myself the fuck out of the office then wait for you outside your campus 20 minutes later than the usual and I'm fucking drained and tired. Nothing, its nothing," stress can be felt through Kyungsoo's words as he let go of Jongin's hand to massage his right temple. 

"Aww, my baby is so tired," Jongin kiddingly cooed. 

"I told you I'm not the baby here," he chuckingly says but with the all dominant voice he had, snaking his hand through Jongin's firm waist. The latter shuddered within the contact. 

Jongin gasp and smirked. He likes it. He likes it when Kyungsoo does that controlling sensation that makes him cry for more. 

The street lamps were the only illuminating thing above them, there is no much vehicles at this hour of evening.

"Well then Daddy..." Jongin scoots closer to Kyungsoo's ear, "What can baby do for you to make you feel light and relaxed?" 

"For pete's sake Jongin we're on the road, you don't want to be rumbling around the streets don't you?" Kyungsoo scoffed but still not pushing his boyfriend away. He wants it too, just being the bossy bitch of a brat. 

But the playful mind that Jongin has retorts and licks Kyungsoo's lobe, his hand wandered to the broad chest, down to his firm shape and down to the crotch. Kyungsoo's grip on the stirring wheel hardens, poor material. Soft pants escaping his agape mouth while Jongin continued kissing his jaw, he could feel his body tremble with the thought of if he could be making it way home along the way while Jongin is doing this. Its a bit of a challenge though. 

"Does that feel better daddy?" Jongin whispered lustfully, moaningly to his boyfriend's ear. He heard Kyungsoo gulp big time when he started stroking the now aching angry boner inside his jeans, eyes still glued at the highway. Trying the most possibly safe way of driving while your boyfriend is thinking of fucking the shit out of you. Kyungsoo is stuck between.

But the slutty Jongin is already unbuckling his belt by one hand and the other cradling on his neck, slowly, Jongin unzips his slack earning a soft groan from Kyungsoo. He smirked, snaking his hand finally inside the boxers, soft palms landing at the big fat cock inside. Finally. A shuddered breathe escapes Kyungsoo's mouth. 

"Can Baby suck you, Daddy?" Jongin whimpers as he slowly strokes the bare dick out of Kyungsoo's pants. 

Teasing the sensitive tip with his thumb, lewd kisses at his neck. To the sensitive skin, Kyungsoo just groaned in response. Smooth hand was working up and down the shaft, to the aching balls and up to his erection.

Kyungsoo is panting but he still keeps his eyes on the road, he tried his best not to shut his eyes in pleasure while Jongin is doing a handjob on him. Gripping the steering wheel more tight.

"Fuck it.... yes... but I don't think we should do this while drivi-"

"Just drive while I suck all of you," Jongin cuts off as he went down the big fat cock. 

Kissing and licking the top then wrapping the whole shaft inside his mouth, Kyungsoo moaned. Feeling the soft lips around him, hearing soft whimpers from the younger. Jongin picked his hand to his head, signaling that Kyungsoo pulls a handful of his soft honey locks. 

The pace was slow at first but as Jongin fastens, the grip on his hair tightens sucking the wholeness of Kyungsoo. Pre-cum sliding down his shaft as Jongin went up to kiss Kyungsoo sloppily.

Luckily, there is a gutter by the alley, a dark spot where Kyungsoo stopped and parked as he locked lips with Jongin. Tasting himself on Jongin's mouth.

"I'm gonna come," Kyungsoo murmured through the kiss. 

"I want you to come inside me," Jongin whispered, brushing hot breaths on his boyfriend's face.

"Fuck.." he muttered. 

Kyungsoo fixed himself propped at the driver's seat and grabbed the lube fron the car drawer, making a room for Jongin to gone atop of him, unbuckling his belt as he wear off the jeans. He made his way to Kyungsoo's lap as they continued kissing, it was all hot and dirty. Sweats racing down their faces, they're both a moaning mess, Jongin continued palming the hard shaft as Kyungsoo's hand snaked inside his boxers. Inserting two fingers inside his rimhole, Jongin felt an electricity ran down his spine as if he was flying on the clouds. On the verge of screaming but he could only tug Kyungsoo's lower lip, nibbling and brushing their tongues against each other at every motion that the fingers are doing inside him. Kyungsoo's inserted the third and hit the right, sensitive spot inside earning a shuddered moan from Jongin. 

He went down the perfect jawline, to the neck and his free hand worked inside Jongin's sweater. Wiggling and pinching the hard nipples, Jongin could only say ah-ah-ah at every contact. 

"Daddy.... I want you, i-inside me please," he begged, Kyungsoo pulled up his sweater and he is all naked. 

"Ride me baby, make Daddy's stress go away," 

Maybe the lights from the street lamps are dimmed but Jongin can feel the hot dark gaze from Kyungsoo's eyes. Jongin guided himself as Kyungsoo inserted the head of his cock inside the stretched rimhole, slowly, Jongin lets it in. Breathing a long trail of moan then its all inside, he reste his head on Kyungsoo's broad chest while he pants for life. 

"Come on Baby, show me what you got for Daddy. Hmm?" 

Kyungsoo turned Jongin's chin to meet his swollen pink lips, as his hips slowly rocks back and forth the cock meeting the flesh inside him where he could feel heaven. Moaning in satisfaction, hands roaming to his hard nipples. Kyungsoo's soft lips went down his jaw, to the sensitive spot at his neck brushing his teeth down the hard nipples. Sucking it all out of life as the other free hand pinching the other. 

Jongin was all ah-oh-shit. The pace is getting faster and harder till Jongin is bouncing up and down over Kyungsoo, full hands on his perfect waist while his arms are around the older's neck. Sweats perfectly matched, syncing moans and the slapping skins are like melody around the small space of the car. Kyungsoo's hot breathe all against his torso, Jongin throw his head back and arched his body. 

"Baby... I'm gonna come," Kyungsoo mutters.

"Come inside me," Jongin pantingly replied. 

Hot liquid was all inside him, as his own shaft poured out on his abdomen as well. Kyungsoo stroked it up and down all once again. Till it gone soft, he removed his dick as Jongin slightly stood up. All of Kyungsoo's are leaking outside his rimhole, he rested his head on Kyungsoo's neck while the older reached for the tissues at the car board to wipe both of them. Jongin hugged him and planted a weak kiss on his sweaty neck, Kyungsoo carded his damp locks and smiled sweetly. 

"Rest now, baby," he patted Jongin's back. He attempted to get back the passenger seat but Kyungsoo held him on his waist and let him sit over his lap. 

"You can't drive like this, I'm too big you can't see the road ahead," Jongin whispered to his lips and peppered soft pecks. 

"You will sit here because I can drive all the way home with my big baby cuddling me, and I missed you so much," Kyungsoo carresed his soft cheeks and Jongin nodded in response. Ignoring his naked body, he hugged Kyungsoo again and buried his face at the crook of Kyungsoo's neck. 

The engine started and Kyungsoo managed to drive the few blocks away their flat. As the car parked on its rightful place, he let them be cuddling for a minute. He hugged Jongin through the waist tight and he planted soft kisses at the younger boy's neck, Kyungsoo hummed a little song and carded the damp locks. 

Jongin buries himself more inside Kyungsoo and soft whispered 'I love you'.

This is Kyungsoo's most favorite part of the day with his most favorite person.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! lets be besties on twt? @intkdscbx


End file.
